


Unlike Me

by kosherrainbow



Series: A Quiet Thing [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherrainbow/pseuds/kosherrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is the second born son (and only trueborn) of Robert Baratheon and Cersei. Due to his carrier status he is betrothed to Robb Start. When his safety is endagered he is sent to Winterfell years before he is meant to wed the heir in the North. Will this time to know each other allow to fall in love or hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue A- Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> -This is not beta'd. If you would be willing to beta let me know.  
> -This story has been self edited so there are some difference between this and earlier versions  
> -Also this started off a prompt on the gkm that simply asked for Robb/Kurt with bottom!Kurt. And grew into this epicness.  
> -Also this story may be perceived as unfriendly to certain characters, but this is the way of life in Westeros and not my intention to be cruel to any of them so, I ask there be no anger if I violently kill off a character.  
> -Also this wildly strays from GoT canon. Notably away from the third book/season, but that won't be encountered until the second part.  
> -Also Blaine fans….i'm sorry but he doesn't fit in at this point so he won't be in here. Though he may appear later with Daenyris or in other forms  
> -And as always I do not own any of the works or song titles used in the making of this fanfiction  
> -Also this is the first 'book' there will be a second one, which will get more into GOT canon

Raging threats and jeers of the decidedly insane yellow haired women echoed louder as the door to her dark cell opened briefly. The small council waited outside in the hallway as a red faced King Robert emerged from questioning the would-be assassin himself. They waited expectantly, but when he said nothing they followed him as he began to barrel through the halls at a speed quite impressive for someone of his girth. When the party reached the small council chambers they found Queen Cersei already seated at the table. All of them would be happier to not involve the golden haired she-lion, Robert particularly, but each man knew inwardly she was a force to be reckoned with where her children were concerned, so they dutifully bit their tongques. While the council men occupied the seats around her at the table all eyes were nervously on the king; all awaiting to be able to share what ever wisdom they believed they believed they could impart for this particular situation. King Robert Baratheon took no notice of them while he spent the next handful moments pacing the stone until he finally declared, "I will have her head."

"Of course, my king," the slow, carefully chosen words came from his hand, Jon Arryn, "Trust that she will be made an example of as soon as we are sure we have all the information from her...to be sure all plans have been thwarted."

Cersei's words were sharp, cutting off several words off the lips of the others, "All plans? We believe there will be more attempts? Then the guard around Joffery should be increased."

The tension grew considerably until it was young Renly who chose to field this particular thought, "It seems the target was not Prince Joffrey, but Prince Kurt."

They were all still at a loss for the reason behind this particular truth; though young Kurt was a second born son his ability to bare children prevented him from being able to inherit the iron throne until after both Joffery and the youngest son Tommen. His condition was not by any means unheard of and used among the high born lords as needed as a way to strengthen the houses who controlled the seven kingdoms.

Perhaps it was because Kurt was arguably the most public member of the royal family eagerly doing what he could to learn how use the power of his place in life to help others. Even then his mother, who strongly opposed her only dark haired child's fascination with the less fortunate, ensured he was guarded so well it discouraged both the young prince from wanting to leave he red keep and poorer souls from wanting to even approach. None the less a threat to his life had emerged and while Robert listened to the advice of the chamber he had already made his decision after leaving the dungeon.

"We'll send him to Winterfell." Silence fell, "he is betrothed to the heir of Winterfell, and between the cold and Ned Stark it will likely deter another attempt."

It was clear by his voice his decision was firm and while no vocally seemed to protest Robert the king knew even in his anger was sure from the look on his Queen's face there would be a discussion he also knew the decision was final, there wasn't any one else he'd trust more with Kurt's safety than Lord Eddard Stark .

When the meeting ended Robert waited until Cersei had left before he waived down his younger brother, "Send your squire to me. He'll accompany Kurt to Winterfell." Whether or not Renly agreed, he didn't say, simply nodded and went on his way.

The truth that King Robert Baratheon had fathered a considerable number of bastards was, by far, the worst kept secret in the land of Westeros. One could hardly spend a day in King's Landing without running into at least one child who carried some resemblance to the man on the iron throne. Though, a couple of the king's men checked in on them from time to time none of them had received any direct attention from Robert himself, save for one.

Drunkenly seeking comfort while grieving the death of Lyanna Stark he had bedded the daughter of a Lord of one of the lower houses. Even in morning light he had thought to stay and linger with her for longer, but in the month it took for her to discover her pregnancy his advisers were already arranging his marriage to Cersei Lannister. Guilt had momentarily washed over him for dishonoring a lady (and not a women of the brothels like the mothers of his following baseborn children would be) and he had approached Paul Karofsky, a trusted lord of a neighboring minor house, with a sack full of gold and promise of titles should he marry the woman. Without any other prospect Paul had taken the lady and when she gave birth to Robert's son, he had named the boy David Karofsky.

When David was nine his mother had died giving Paul his third trueborn child, and David had been sent, amongst knowing whispers, to foster with Stannis Baratheon while he was in court as council to the king. It was there in court he spent many lessons unknowingly with his brothers, and dinners with his true father's family. Under the hand of a kind, but unaffectionate Paul, followed by the stern and straight faced Stannis, David had a brief period, as any child would, of acting out using rough play and harsh words that had often found a target of the young Prince Kurt. When this had come to light just after his twelfth nameday he had been taken a side and sworn to secrecy as he was finally told the truth, a meeting that had been overheard by an eavesdropping nine year old Kurt. It had been a slow journey, but the two boys, nearly men, had eventually become rather close. And why it had been decided that as of his fifteenth nameday David would leave Stannis' care and be squire to Renly, and later train as a knight, for the intended protection of his favorite princely brother.

David entered the king's presence with a bow, but not a word was spoken until they were truly alone. He had the same dark hair and height of his father, and though his nature had given him a similar personality his adopted and foster fathers had taught him to control it.

Robert waved the boy who was only days from his seventeenth name day towards him, "Come here, David, son. Have a seat, have seat. Drink?" David took the seat but not the drink. Even in the five years since he discovered the man before him was his true father, he still had not decided on how he should feel about the man. Mostly, he settled on grateful as he was fully aware how his other bastard half-siblings were neglected.

"How is Kurt?" Dave ventured to ask, his concern causing to neglect the title that belonged in front of Kurt's name. But in their privacy the older man took no notice.

"Well enough, a little shaken, but he is stubborn and determined to not let it deter him. Cersei and I are grateful you were there to help protect him."

Inwardly, David could not believe that 'grateful' would ever be a word the queen would use in his regard, but he stayed silent. There was a few moments before the King spoke again.

"For his safety, we're sending him north to Winterfell for his protection. He'd be going in a few years any how to marry the heir, this just speeds up things. And I'd like you to accompany him, he'll need a friend, and some one to keep an eye on him."

Robert eyed his first born for a moment, "He'll be married after his eighteenth name day that's in four years time. After he's married you may stay on in service there as originally intended or take the black. Or if you wanted to come back South I am sure Stannis or Renly would be glad to have you swear oath to either of them. But David, son, if you don't wish to be a knight just say the word and we'll find a match for you. I promise."

David didn't know what to make of the promise, "Thank you, your grace, I will gladly go to Winterfell with the prince. I know I have never said so much, thank you for all you have allowed me to do."

Robert sighed and when both of them were standing the father pulled the son close to him. "You may be luckier in that you don't have the same pressure as your brothers and sister, but Baratheon blood runs through you. And though I may not be able to say this out loud out side the privacy of this room, but I am proud of you. I want as much for you as I do the others."

David nodded before he started towards the door. He was stopped by the kings words, "I know its not much but before you leave I want you to have this, for your name day." He held out a leather sheathed sword, "It was mine in younger days, before I took the crown." In the leather was burned a stag and the word 'Our is the Fury'. "Coming from Renly's service no one should question it in your possession. And I'm trusting you to keep an eye on Kurt for me."

"As you wish."

Without another word David bowed out of his true King-father's presence and back towards his bedchamber in the tower Renly kept while staying in the Red Keep to back what little he owned and add the new sword to the little he would pack for the journey north.

In his own bed chambers the young prince Kurt Baratheon, second son of King Robert was reading a book, a gift from his Uncle Tyrion. While no one seemed to appreciate the man, Kurt enjoyed the shorter man's wit. There were some who would even suggest Kurt was Tyrion's student, learning to become a master of the artful response.

The words his eyes were devouring were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the wooden door. When he granted entrance the door opened to reveal his Queen mother on the other side. Between mother and child the formalities of their positions had been long cast aside and she continued her way in.

"I wanted to seen how you and your brother were doing, but I can't seem to find him."

"No doubt he is off planning revenge with his hound."

She seemed to consider his words a moment, "A protective instinct that will no doubt serve him well when it is his turn on the throne." Whether it not she believed her own words he was uncertain. "And you?"

"I am fine." He promised, "I was well protected. How long do you think it'll be before father will allow me outside the keep?"

There was a great pause that unnerved the boy quite a bit as the queen and mother considered her words, "It seems the true target of today's attack was you . For your protection your father has decided to send you on ahead to Winterfell and under the eye of your betrothed husband and his family. You will leave as soon as it can be arranged."

She waited for his reaction but confusion clouded his mind so thoroughly that none came though he wanted very mug to b able to protest this decision made for him.

Cersei placed his hand on the side if his face in a rare show of gentleness as if she wanted to say more, then thought better of it and departed from the chambers leaving hef son to contemplate his newly revealed future.

The king seemed determined that Kurt's safety depended on getting him away from King's Landing as soon as possible. And so it was that the arrangements where made in such a fervor that Kurt was sent in North by the end of the fortnight and two months shy of his fourteenth nameday with a handmaiden and a manservant, David,and a small collection of four guards.

He knew his parents had seen him off in the small wheellhouse, and expected him to spend the entire journey in side with Rachel and Jesse. But by the start of their second week on the road it was clear that he could not handle one more moment of Rachel's talking or Jesse sneered remarks. Both of them and the guards protested when he commanded the wheel house to stop and called for his horse.

"But my prince..."

"Will be fine." Dave's voice interuppted, "We will still be in the open for the next two days, not many know we are traveling, and if trouble comes there will be plenty of time for him to climb back in." That seemed to satisfy everyone, but when Kurt climbed on top his horse his half-brother leaned in for only him to hear, "Though it would ease my mind if you were to ride close to me."

That was an easy request to fill, since the truth of their shared blood the two had put aside earlier differences and had formed a close friendship despite the protest of the Queen. There were even increasingly more moments Kurt would rather have David as his full brother over Joffery.

"You're parents did give firm instructions for you to stay within the wheelhouse."

"And yet they did not have to endure that handmaiden's talking, dear brother," He used the private term of endearment, "Besides I don't see my parents nearby."

Dave smiled and they continued the ride in silence for a little while longer. The older boy could see the heavy thought on his brother's face, so carefully he ventured, "We're a small party, moving at a good pace. We should make there well before the end of the fortnight."

Kurt seemed to listen but he didn't respond.

"Are you nervous to meet your future husband? Is the arrangement not to your liking?"

The prince's eyes flashed, "No, if I'm being honest I'm not particularly enthused about being bartered to the North to honor an old friendship of our fathers. Nobody asked if I wanted this arrangement." He paused for a long while, "Seems a bit cruel to send a stag into a pack of wolves?"

The tension in his voice had softened and Dave relaxed a bit, with a soft smile, "Well if its that bad, remember I am here to protect you should they snarl."

"I thank you for that. Winterfell will be considerably more bearable with family close by." David smiled at that before the other boy continued, "Sometimes I believe you are the one with the best fortune."

An eyebrow quirked as David hid his surprise under curiosity, "A better fortune than you?"

"You are free...or more free than I to do with your life as you want. You get to be a knight with no worries of being bound to someone for life simply for our parents political gain."

He very nearly wanted to indulged his brother's romantic views on life,but he was sure Tyrion unintentionally did that enough with the books he gave to Kurt, so he kept his voice somber instead, "You believe I have more choice in my life than I truly do. it is trued I get to be knight and when the times comes I will swear an oath to you and your husband, and I'll be happy to do it. But there is very little choice in it for me Kurt. What of my other options? I could go take the Black, and never see my family, to be ever more isolated. And marriage, as much as I would want that...everyone know I'm a bastard. They might not be sure, and I might not have the name of a bastard, but they suspect it. I see when other Lords and Ladies come to Renly. I saw it in the eyes of the men who raised me. And who would want to match their child to a bastard? So, I thank you for the notion, but my fortune is no better or worse than yours."

Kurt was sent into silence by both guild and surprise. He'd had never suspected his brother was hiding those feelings, much less a desire for marriage. The older boy mistook the silence for sadness. "Do not mistake me though, I am happy as I am. And swearing an oath to protect you, brother, is something I would choose even if it were not my only choice."

"And if someone were to come along who desires to be your match?"

"I will never break an oath to you, your Grace."

The formal title delivered sternly was enough to tell Kurt their particular line of conversation was over. He allowed a moment to pass in quiet before he cautiously continued.

"Well, for what ever it may be worth, I believe Winterfell will be more bearable if solely because puts a great distance between us and Joffery."

They shared a laugh, shaking off any lingering tension, and continued Northward towards what would be their soon to be home.


	2. Prologue Part 2-Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter edited from what I now consider a rough draft previous posting. So somethings have been changed. The story on a whole could still use a beta, but I hope I have done it justice.

Winterfell's yard was alive and full of the sounds of feet shuffling, grunting, and wooden swords clanging against Ser Rodrik Cassel's commands and lessons. Speckled among it all were the jests and jeers of the 'fighters' and onlookers. The loudest among them was The Lord of Winterfell's ward, Theon Greyjoy, a boy just past his seventeenth name day who grew more eager the longer Lord Eddard's son, both his heir and his bastard, took to be done with their current fight until finally the Master of Arms relented,

"Alright Greyjoy...join in." Though he intentionally did not command him to support one boy or the other.

Theon assumed a side however as he stood by the one with the dark auburn hair, "Alright then, Robb, let us take care of the bastard."

Robb shared a look with Jon, whose face was now etched with annoyance that caused his own mouth to dance with a mischievous smile. As much as he liked to win against his half-brother there was nothing quite as satisfying as knocking down the cocky older boy.

He took as step or two as though he was about to deliver a blow to Jon but instead turned his sword pointed towards Theon's chest. "That may be true, but he is still more my brother than you."

Not one to learn his lesson quickly, this development was a mere challenge for the boy from Pyke. Though he was older, Robb and Jon were stronger when it  
came to the sword. And as he was outnumbered they had made him yield in half the time they had gone against each other.

"Well done, well done, boys." A deep voice boomed across the yard and all the men fell silent as Lord Eddard appeared.

Theon made to protest that he could take them both, given the opportunity.

"No doubt, you might," Eddard agreed, knowing the boy's pride was now spurred into action, "but your chance will have to come on the morrow. I have an important matter to discuss with both Robb and Jon as of now."

They made to follow, stripping themselves of their armor and wooden swords promptly, knowing by his tone this time they would not be punished for leaving the men to clean their mess. Robb was only confused when his father made a sudden stop, Jon too, had seemed to have heard something. He was not left unknowing for long, "Arya Stark, your absence from your lessons has been noted. I best return you Septa Mordane before she and your Lady Mother see it fit to give you extra lessons."

A groan sounded out as the small girl appeared from her hiding spot among quiet chortles. In the her ten years it had been noted that while she had been born a female the gods had seen fit to give her a spirit a strong as any boy's. Arya had the dark hair and eye of the Starks, like Jon who appeared in many ways a younger Ned Stark. In his younger years it was a fact Robb, who had been gifted with the red hair and light eyes of his Mother's side, had been jealous of though, now he supposed it was a worthy trade to have been made for the fact he was not only a trueborn son but heir to his father's title and lands as well. Though no one publicly made an issue of Jon's baseborn status or the name, Snow, that labeled it with two exceptions. Theon Greyjoy who used it as weapons usually when his pride needed repair or boasting and Robb's Lady Mother. Though he heard amongst the whispers it was Lady Catelyn's wounded pride, her eldest son had never quite understood her resentment towards his brother and he made an effort to deflect her iciness as much as possible. Though she remained the reason he and Jon could not celebrate their name day on the same day as they wished but a fortnight apart; the truth of their age difference was a secret their father would never discuss. But by and large Robb was glad his father had bought Jon to Winterfell he was glad of the friend and shared experience. Bran, their younger brother was just seven and separated in age and birth order from him by the Stark daughters, Sansa and Arya, which made him less than ideal as a close friend.

They dropped of Arya off in the care of the Septa who had come to Winterfell when Catelyn Tully had become Catelyn Stark before they arrived in his father's solar. While his boys remained standing Ned took a seat his hand reaching for a piece of once rolled parchment.

"A letter from King Robert Baratheon himself," it was known that the Lird of Winterfell had been foster brothers and still close friends. A letter from the capital while not a regular appearance was not so rare enough to be met with any measurable alarm.

"It seems there was an assassination attempt on Prince Kurt's life." His words words were directed towards Robb, but the boy was unsure quite how to react to the news so he chose to keep his face still. His fathered continued, "For his safety it has been decided he should come here to make Winterfell his home earlier than planned." Robb's face betrayed him in alarm, "The marriage will wait until after his eighteenth name day as originally agreed. No one wants to rush a celebration fitting of Prince's marriage. You should take advantage of this time to get to know him, so that you may not enter the marriage chamber as strangers. He will also be accompanied by four guards and Lord Paul Karofsky's son, David, a knight-in-training formerly in the service of both of the king's brothers." there was a long pause as The older man's face grew if possible more stern. "It is truth known, but out of courtesy must never be spoken of outside this room and our company that David is not Lord Karofsky's son, but King Robert's eldest and bastard son."

Both boys wanted to make questions of this information but the topic was quickly dismissed. "Now, Maestrr Lewyn insists that Lady Catelyn stay in bed until the Gods see fit to allow my youngest into the world," This pregnancy was proving to be slightly more challenging then her first four, "Robb you will act on her behalf to make sure we are prepared for the prince's arrival, no doubt Sansa will be willing to be of assistance. and Jon, Lady Catelyn and the Septa have already agreed that it would be most appropriate to room the Prince in the room in the girls' hallway, and therefore David's as close as possible, in your room. So, I have decided you will move to the room between Theon and Robb. You will start tonight and make sure the room you are leaving is ready for its next inhabitant."

The boys shared a looking of knowing that it was likely that This would not please Lady Catelyn, but they themselves would be lying if they said this did not excite them.

By the day a guard had rode into Winterfell informing them the prince would arrive by that nightfall in time for the evening meal Robb was starting to feel a bit of resentment towards the boy invading his life. It wasn't that the news of his betrothal surprised him; according to the Maester the marriage had been in the plans since the day the prince was born, though nothing had been made official until two years prior. And as heir to Winterfell he had been taught from the start the importance of marriage and children to carry on House Stark. Now his children would be also be from House Baratheon, house of the King on the Iron Throne. He supposed there was some honor to be found in that, but at fourteen he would have rather have been in the yard training or attending meetings and seeing to Winterfell with his father than worrying about future marriage and Theon's teasing did not help matter and he was looking for to having this meeting over so he could return to the yard and teach Greyjoy a lesson.

"He's only trying to get you to react." His father told him, the one time it had ever been a topic. "He is jealous."

"He is often jealous." Robb remarked, with an edge of bitterness.

His father nodded, and thought for a long moment before speaking, with the wisdom that Robb always respected.

"As unseemly trait as it is, it is somewhat understandable in Theon." Robb looked at him trying for a response but his father continued. "He is heir to his father's land, titles, responsibilities, and burdens, but unlike you he is not near his father to learn these things from, he must trust in a stranger's wisdom. And there are some questions, as you know, a son can only ask of his father. You have that. He does not. I am not surprised he is occasionally jealous. As long as he doesn't control him ."

Before anymore could be said on the matter Sansa had appeared with another task from his mother for the Prince's arrival. His father's hand clasped his shoulder , "Go on, we'll talk later...There is not much time and we all have matters to attend to before the arrival."

Lord Eddard had fully intended to be present when the party from King's Landing arrived, but his youngest child had other plans and he had been sent for by the time Bran had scurried down from the top of the keep. So, it fell to Robb to lead the welcoming, standing at the helm of his siblings, and a handful of retainers. The official welcoming feast would be the next day to give the travelers a night of rest. Bran kept fidgeting at his side wanting to fly back to his perch. The boy was young, but was a more than competent climber to ease most of his family's fears. Sansa, had been torn between wanting to be at her mother's side and meeting the Prince. But she seemed to have settled into a satisfaction since their father had told her to stand by Robb. Arya had just been happy to have been released from her lessons. Jon stood nearby but in the back, which was only because he did not want endure any of his Mother's anger or comments on his behavior if he had just let his brother stand at his side.

Jon seemed to notice Robb's surprise at his own nerves and offered him a reassuring smile and animatedly reminded him to stand straight without any words. Robb did so taking a couple of deep breaths as the wheel house just managed its way in before wobbling its way in front of them surrounded and followed by riders. And all the things he needed to remember seemed to fly out of his mind as the wheelhouse door opened.


	3. Chapter 1- First Impressions

 

There was some confusion as a girl emerged from the wheel house. She appeared to be a little older than Robb and oblivious to her surroundings as she continued to chatter happily to the her companion. Robb's eyes focused on the boy with her, presumably the prince as no other indication had been made otherwise and no one else seemed to appear from the wheelhouse. Robb sighed in relief, the boys dark hair and muscular but boyish charm may not been what he had imagined in the prince he could honestly say he was glad to know his future husband was pleasant on the eyes.

"Your highness." He took a bow deep on his knees leading the other as his father would have done.

There was further confusion as both the boy and girl began to sputter incoherently until they were interrupted by the deep clearing of a throat.

Robb looked upward to the boy just older than himself sitting in the horse wearing simple armor a violet blue cape attached to close with a ram's head fastener. Robb mentally checked his lessons from memory but nothing came to mind until he saw the sheath and sword bearing the imprint of a stag; this was David, supposedly of house Karofsky who was beginning to speak, "Prince Kurt, second son of King Robert Baratheon."

There was a strange look shared around the welcoming party as the introduction omitted a notable part of Kurt's title. As he was able to carry children society placed him before females but after non-child bearing males, making the Prince's official title 'second born third son'. However from the look of the announcer and the pleasant surprise on Kurt's face, Robb had the instinctual suspicion that the omission had been made on purpose and that the relationship between that pair of half brothers was as strong as his and Jon's.

His eyes went from the boy he had bowed before and the one on horseback and instantly saw his error, the boy from wheelhouse was dressed in rather plain traveling clothes where as it was plain that Prince Kurt was dressed more decoratively. An amused thought passed through Robb's mind: was this just how Kurt was or was he dressed up to meet him? The thought caused a smile to play across his lips, but he sobered the moment he focused again on his betrothed's face. The happier look had turn cold, making his eyes look like ice.

As Kurt's dismounted, refusing the help from a nearby guard he could feel a little unwelcomed bubbling of anger in the pit of his gut. He wasn't sure if it was caused by the long journey, the fact his betrothed mistook his manservant for him, was making eyes at his manservant, or the fact he had been informed of the important family event occuring simultaneously to his arrival causing him to feel even more like he was an intruding stranger in their world. Or maybe it was because this homesickness was even making him miss Joffery...if just little bit, it was a little bit too much.

Despite his effort he could not help as his emotions triumphed in the battle against etiquette and slipped into his words, "You must be Robb Stark...I didn't think an heir of Winterfell bent knee quite so easily; seems you've proved me wrong.. Well, I guess that's good to know."

Two boys standing away from the crowd caught his eyes as they stifled their laughs. Kurt's eyes linger on the dark haired one who dare a moment to meet eyes and give a warm smile. Instantly, embarrassment flooded his awareness, that was far from the way he should talk to the boy who would be his husband. As the red-headed boy stood, followed by the rest who took his lead, Kurt could see the dark look of being insulted had washed over his other wise attractive face. Kurt could admit that much; his betrothed was easy to look at still, Robb Stark was a boy in a wolf cloak that overwhelmed his height and girth, and the dark earth fabrics Kurt was sure would have made anyone look angry regardless of wether they had just been insulted or not. "No, my grace," both the word choice and the edge they were delivered with were clearly intentional, "I was simply informed my betrothed would be arriving safely in the wheelhouse. My apologies for being so ill-informed."

The words to those around them were satisfactory explanation. But Kurt knew and took them for how they had been intended: an insult. He had arrived in a fashion unseemly for someone of his status, who was expected to be weak and in need in protection. His entrance, which very well may have been overlooked had it not been for his own comment had been taken as an insult by the person who by societal doctrine would hold dominion over him. It was clear how this boy saw their places. And as they both quietly fumed, tension building it was Dave who reminded them both of their places and expectations, "Perhaps the Prince and his companions could be directed to our quarters so that we may wash off the dirt of our travels before any further impressions are made."

Kurt gave a quick look to his half-brother then back to his betrothed lowering his voice so that no one else could here, "He is right, however if you would like to spend more time with my manservant I would understand an would happily take the company you assigned me."

"It would be my honor to accompany you to your chambers." The future lord of Winteefell turned away for a moment, "Ser Roddrick take Theon and see to the guards, show them were they will be staying." Before he turned to Dave, "Jon will show you to your quarters and I hope you don't mind Arya and bran wish to accompany you and pester you with questions of what it's like to be a knight in training."

David nodded, but waited for Kurt's approval before going off with the two younger Starks and the dark haired boy who had been kind enough to spare the prince a smile. When he could not remember any Stark with the name Jon he realized this must be the bastard of Winterfell and where others, such as his mother, might see this as additional insult Kurt knew it was not, he might not be particularly fond of Robb Stark upon first impression he recognized brothers when he saw them regardless of the rest of the world said. A young girl who had been standing next to Robb was introduced as Sansa Stark, who if rumors were to be believed had all the possibility of being the future Lady of Highgarden, he greeted her as he should then followed her and her brother into the stone walls, he listened as she explained some of the history of the his new home, and little facts that would be useful as got used to this new, colder climate. He noticed she was quick to praise her self especially as the talk turned to the details of his room. She was a young girl, proud of her work, so Kurt simply nodded appropriately grateful she had taken on most of the conversation until the door to his chamber was opened.

He wasn't sure what he ha been expecting, but he realized whatever he had been expecting had been an insultingly uncivilized picture compared to reality. They had covered the room with the colors of house Baratheon, and a couple of pillows even featured a crowned stag. There were scrolls on a table next to chair, and little details around the room the caught him overwhelmed. A most unwelcomed waive of home sickness washed over; how much Myrcella would have awed over the room. It made his words choke up in his throat and the only ones that could escape without betraying his emotions were, "Please excuse me for a moment." When Sansa made to say something hi second, "Please," came out slightly harsh that they left with only a comment from Robb about the time for the evening meal which he did not hear at as it had been mumbled so lowly.

When the door closed he collapsed onto the bed, fingers traveling over the embroidery allowing to relax just enough that his eyes closed and he fell into a quick slumber. He awoke again to see the sky darkening to evening. He saw a chest of his clothes had arrived and he quickly changed despite not seeing Jesse or Rachel. He would worry about them later, unlike the rest of his family he was rather happy to dress himself. He was concerned with finding the dining hall, something that had not been mentioned on the tour to his chambers earlier. There was a severe lack of people in the hallways compared to the bustle of King's Landing. Until he encountered the boy with the curly black hair, Jon, in the yard playing with a small hound.

"Have I missed the evening meal?"

The boy spun and quickly bowed, "No, your grace, they were just gathering not too long ago."

"Then are you late as well?"

The boy's face fell and Kurt was lost as to the sting I'm his words, "No, your grace I no longer take my meal in the hall."

"Why not?"

The boy fell silent, telling the Prince all he needed to know and had to be prompted twice before Jon shared that it was a rule of Lady Catelyn that the bastard was not to eat in the company of guest, particularly those who were also members of the royal family.

"And since I'll be an permanent guest..."

Jon nodded.

"No," Kurt sighed, "I don't wish my prescience here to be any kind of an interruption. That would upset me more. I will talk to Lady Catelyn on the morrow and tonight you shall join us as an expression of my gratitude." When Jon's faces showed confusion, Kurt explained, "For showing me the way to the dining hall. And for being the warmest person I have met."

"I've not been accused of that before, nonetheless it shall be my honor to accompany you."

The arrived and it was clear the meal had begun. A few retainers sat at lower tables while the family sat on a raised platform. There was still no sign of Lord Stark, and Kurt was beginning to wonder about this dear friend of his father's. The whole hall stopped the instant he entered and stood to their feet. He made constant assurance that would not be needed in the future. He made one stop to assure David he had merely over slept, before continuing to the empty spot next to Robb with Jon still in tow.

"I apologize deeply, my lord," he shifted his eyes purposely to Sansa, "My new chambers were so comfortable and reminded me so much of my room at the Red Keep I must have fallen asleep." Her deep blush told him that all had been forgiven concerning his earlier shortness with her. But then the attention turned to Jon, and it took a moment for Kurt to explain his wishes, though n a more curtious way then he had to Jon. As he talked Robb's face broke into a grin and for a brief moment Kurt thought it might have been meant for him until he realized it was shared between brothers united. It sobered him and he took his seat, allowing others to do so.

As the meal wore on Robb couldn't help but sneak glances to find Kurt's plate still mostly occupied of food.

"Is the food not to your liking, your grace?" Robb asking reaching for a sip of his one allowed cup of wine.

Jon cut in, "I am sure he is worn out out from his journey, and the food here must be heavier than southern food." He looked to Kurt, "It helps with the cold, you'll get used it." As Kurt nodded Jon turn to Robb once more, "Relax, Stark, I'm sure you've impressed him enough for today. You'll have plenty opportunity to impress him more before the wedding."

Robb could have kicked his brother right back out of the hall if his father hadn't appeared.

"I've been blessed with another son." He announced a rare smile in his lips, a feature rare for Ned Stark. Amongst the cheers the Lord of Winterfell made his way to where his children sat and directly to where the Prince had stood. It was strange to Robb to see his father kneel to someone so young, Kurt had actually done nothing but been born to a title that without Robb's father he wouldn't have had in the first place.

"Your grace, I'm glad you have found your way safely and hope you have found it welcoming. May it become home to you."

There was a nod before Kurt took the opportunity to excuse himself giving time for father and children.

"Jon?"

Robb intercepted the question, "It seems Jon was kind enough to show the Prince to the dining hall and asked him to stay out of gratitude."

There was a frown, "Why were you not the one to show him here, Robb, it is our duty as his future husband?"

The disappointment was cutting and he could no longer stand as the conversation turned to he new Stark, so Robb excused himself only to be stopped once more by his father, "take a tray with of cakes to Prince."

Robb made it half way down the corridor with the other boy's room before he decide he rather wanted the fruit cakes himself, and besides Kurt had appeared all that hungry.

When morning came he snuck the empty tray back to the kitchens before making his way to see his mother maybe she would be the person to talk to.

However, when he opened the door at his mother's permission he found Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed where his mother laid, and in his arms Robb's newest brother.

His annoyance seemed missed by any one else as his mother greeted him, "Robb, my dear, good morning. The young prince just came by to deliver a gift he made himself for the baby." She held up an infant nightclothes embroidered with a direwolf on the upper sleeve and a pattern of wolves running around the bottom.

Robb nodded, "That was quite generous of you, your grace. Sansa will be quite jealous of your talents."

"Sansa has quite the talent herself."

Whether not Catelyn detected the tension between tem she interjected, "It also seems Prince Kurt's arrival was rather fortuitous; the Maester seems to believe that little Rickon will bear some fortunate lords children as well someday. He will have someone to look up to."

The prince did not seem too happy, but seemed rather emblazoned instead, "I'm sorry, my Lady, but speaking of children who had no say to their ills there was one final matter I wanted to speak to you about before I give you and your so s some time. I do not wish my arrival here to interfer with the people already here before me. As he has been quite welcoming, and I've the sense his presence would be missed greatly by his siblings, young Arya especially I do not wish for Jon Snow to experience any unconvinced for the sake of my supposed honor, I assure you it is David Karofsky and my guards' daily duty to see that it remains intact."

Robb had never seen his mother so speechless and for a moment he didn't know I he should be offended on her behalf or impressed. Before he could decide his father once again appeared just in time.

"Your grace, I hope you enjoyed the cakes Robb brought to your room last night."

Robb saw Kurt glance at briefly, but did not miss a moment, "I did; they were wonderful. I look foreward to having them again."

"We can make that happen I am sure, but for now, the Septa is waiting for you, unless you would rather wait a day before lessons."

Kurt seemed indifferent to this, "I have missed enough while traveling I am sure."

"Good, Robb will show the way."

It took half their journey in silence before Robb found his words, "Thank you, for not unveiling the truth to my father."

"It was nothing." Kurt dismissed, "In fact it was done with ulterior motives; you now owe me."

"Owe? Owe you what?" Robb asked.

"Well, besides cakes, one kindness; at the very least."

"One kindness." Robb agreed before adding on reluctantly, "..at the very least."

Kurt paused their walking, "Someone pointed out to me that you and I will one day be married and constantly interjecting my title may, for various reasons, impede us getting to know each. From now on, between you and me, it's Kurt."

"Kurt." Robb tried it out for a moment and found it felt good to say the other's name without the formalities.

The other boy nodded before heading down the hallway.

"Kurt." Robb called out, "I just wanted to say...I mean."

"Your grace, your grace..." Septa Mordane's voice interrupted them excitedly, "I was afraid you were lost again...we are all waiting for you to begin lessons."

And with that Kurt was pulled away before Robb could finish his thought.


	4. Chapter 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of new chapters...hopefully updates will continue from here on. Some minor editing issues may still be possible as its not been run past a beta

Kurt tried to discreetly shift on the rather uncomfortable stool, his smile becoming more and more forced the longer the Septa stood over him. She had been vocally admiring his needlework, a little too loudly, and a little too positively. He was good, he knew, but he was not too full of himself to realize he was not as good as she was declaring him. The only reason his smile was still somewhat genuine was due to the just barely heard disgruntled sighs coming from across the circle where Sansa Stark was sitting. On occasion he would catch her eyes narrowing on him before they remembered themselves and focused twice as hard on her own needle project. She was clearly not used to being 'outshined' and had yet to realized that the older woman's praise was simply over exhausted courtesy.

However, Sansa's somewhat less than ladylike attitude also seemed to be amusing the younger Stark sister who unabashedly allowed a smile to beam as she watched her sister. He was happy to at least be indirectly distracting her from what otherwise was clearly not her favorite lesson, another fact she did not even attempt to hide. In truth, Arya seemed to hold much interest in the tediousness as he did, something that had been clear in his first fortnight in the Winterfell keep. For the first number of days he had hoped they could become friends, bond in their shared unhappiness with the plan the rest of the world had set out for them. But as if yet he had not had the chance. Lady Catelyn and the Septa seemed to be following instructions most likely from his mother to keep him occupied with lessons and how to run a Lord's house. While these lessons were meant for the young girl as well she had quite the knack of disappearing to wherever the boys were, often the yard, which had apparently won her a friendship with Kurt's brother, David.

He could identify Dave and Jon Snow's laughter intermingled with and indignant shout. Kurt was happy, if a little jealous on how easy Dave had been able to adjust to life in this new place. His older brother even seemed to enjoy both the  weather and the people of the north, with the exception of Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark. Kurt was not aware what had lost Winterfell's ward Dave Karofsky's favor and he suspected Dave was waiting to follow his lead where the latter was concerned.

He wasn't sure what event had happen in the yard, except that he knew it had caused the old woman to finally, clucking disapprovingly at the sound, to move her attention away from him. It had also distracted Arya back to thinking of escape plans. If it made her happy, he thought trying to focus his from his own desire of desertion to his needle work.

"Arya, you've barely accomplished anything, here. Please focus, you're stitches could be straighter as well...Look at your sister's..."

Sansa's preening at being hailed again caused Arya to steam quite visually. In a moment of enlightment, Kurt spoke up before the older woman could start on another lecture.  
"Septa, I apologize for the interupption." He started tactfully, "But perhaps Arya lacks the inspiration for her needlework. I was think that she might be interested in some of the more southern styles of my practice in King's Landing. Would it be okay for her and I to go to see if we can find something more to her liking."

After all her gushing over his brilliance it was never likely she would have said no, and found hiself heading down the stone corridor with a slightly confused Arya in tow when he took an abrupt left.

"Our rooms are this way." She pointed in the direction opposite of their new detour.

"But the yard is _this_ way." Her smile exceeded his own grin as she discerned his meeting, now walking, almost skipping next to him.

  
\---

  
"Gallant try, Robb, maybe next time." The knight in training used the informal address only allowed in the yard as he extended a hand to help the auburn Stark to his feet. Despite losing more training battles to David time in the yard had become his favorite part of the day since Kurt's arrival. Not only as it gave him an outlet for his confusion and frustration where his betrothed was concerned, but David's coinciding arrival meant Robb got paired more with the older boy from King's Landing than the ward from Pike. It felt good to focus on the sword rather than jeers and taunts. He was not particularly fond that they were now directed at his brother, but Jon was proving himself more than capable of handling Theon, if only slightly better. He and David were about to start again when his father emerged from the stone entry in a matter of strides, calling out for David to Robb's displeasure.

  
While he waited a quick movement by the yards edge caught his eye. He smiled knowing surey it must have been Arya sneaking out of her lesson. As much as she would love it, and much as none of the men would mind she was simply relegated from watching rather than partcipating.  
His smile was quickly smothered when he was informed by his father that David would be assisting on another matter for the moment. And the once-smile became a frown as Theon's face became a glow with the prospect of sparring physically and verbally.

  
Sure enough Theon could not control his words, misinterpreting Robb's frown as a disappointment instead of the annoyance it truly was. "Cheer up, now you'll get to train like a man instead of gossiping and composing love notes for your little wife."

As it was in the yard and the Prince was no where in sight, his thoughts zeroed in on the accusation he was wasting his time in the yard.

"And if you spent less time takings swipes with your mouth you might actually learn how to use your sword."

From behind him Jon added the observation that Prince would most likely not take kindly to being called a wife. Robb silently took the comment as a personal scolding and guilt for not taking the moment to think of it for himself. Theon, however remained undettered. Jon who was observing to the side kept interjecting quips, and corrections distracting Robb and allowing him to focus on his stance and tacticals. But a well placed jeer regarding Kurt's 'womanly innocence' on the future wedding night caught Robb unawares allowing Theon to land a blow hard enough to seat him on the dirt and loosen the wooden sword from his hand. His instinct to reach for the sword took a moment to kick in, but when it did his hand returned empty. The sword had been picked up, not by Theon but by a figure standing over him. He became aware of several points in quick succession. One, Jon shouting at Theon, the ward not standing down before also being knocked to the ground his sword captured as well. The very last was the seal on the figures shoulder. The prince had a wooden sword pointed towards their throats.

  
"My ability to bear children does not make me defenseless. It does not make me weak. And most importantly it does not make me a woman. I do not require that you like me." He may have still been talking to both of them, but the Prince's eyes were locked on the boy he was to marry. "And I do not require we be friends. I would request respect, then, if I must as a prince." He let the sword fall to the ground as he marched steadfastly toward the keep.  Robb's own pride did not allow him to remain silently in the wake, but rather forced him to follow anger beginning to rise.

"And me, my Prince?" The heir to Winterfell called to the retreating figure's back.  "May I ask the same be granted to me."

There was a sudden stillness and a look as they met eyes that nearly made Robb retreat but he managed to hold his ground, head high.

"You are mistaken if you believe I've not been showing you that which was not given to me."

"Do you truly believe that display carried any bit of respect? If you believed I was in the wrong you could have discussed it with me quietly without embarassing your dignity or me in front of men I will one day lead as the Lord of this keep.

Kurt shortened the gap with a quick step, "But its respectful for you to allow them to dishonor me with their words."

"I had no intention..." The words momentarily failed, so instead he continued on what he could managed, "He was targeting my honor as the heir..."

"A place holder for a title you will get when you are older, I have had mine all my life."

"At least I'll be able to use mine for something other than marriage."

"That is enough." Lord Eddard's voice boomed despite the raised voices. When they both made to speak in their own defense, "From both of you."

The Lord of Winterfell muttered something quietly first to Ser Rodrick, then to David who walked away, but not without exchanging a face with his youger half-brother which was enough to make Kurt feel ashamed and guilty but the time the trio arrived in Lord Eddard's solar. From a quick glance at the other boy, he felt hewas not the only once feeling overwhelmed by the same feelings.

The older man paced near the window, head down, hand running over his chin. The silence continued as he moved his pace near the table full of scrolls. Neither one dared to speak as a sigh filled the room.

Silence filled the room again for another long moment before Robb's father began to speak, "You are both sadly mistaken if you believe you are the other ones less than enthused about an arrangement, and further mistaken if you believe we were wrong in our belief that the pair of you will be a good match.  There is some effort involdve on both your parts, and time. An while it is in less than ideal circumstances, you two should appreciate your fortune in having time to become acquainted without the pressure of heighened responsibilities and heirs."

Another silence ensued for a breif moment, "But I am not above admiting that I may have been able to handle this better, assissted you both in this new process. Most particularly when it comes to the Prince's abilities and expectations.  From now on, we will all make greater strides. I willbassign and oversee the progress of your lessons which will now be together chaperoned by either David or Jon. Kurt, you will recieve lessons from Robb in the yard. And as a consequence for today's actions for the next fortnight you will oversee the nightly routine of the younger children-together. As well as another responsibility that may appear. Are we all clear on this matter?"


End file.
